Chained To You
by occupationbwitch
Summary: Draco is death eater who is given a special assignment, to kidnap someone Harry Potter loves! When he takes Ginny prisoner he realizes he cares about her! 13 because of a rape in future chapter. H/G, D/G, R/H! Many great new characters! R+R
1. Kidnapped!

Chapter 1  
  
Chained To You  
  
By: Occupationbwitch  
  
Summary: Draco Malfoy is an ambitious death eater, eager to move into Lord Voldemort's good graces. When he is ordered to kidnap someone dear to Harry Potter's heart, he goes after Ginny Weasley. Draco is prepared for everything, he has a perfect hiding place, a great team and more cunning than Voldemort himself - the only thing he doesn't plan for, is her. A kidnapping fic with a twist! Harry/Ginny and Draco/Ginny! Interesting, and neither pair is over shadowed! Ron/Hermione!  
  
Authors Note: This fic is a little different from anything I've written before, but I hope you all like it. I know the summary says it's H/G and D/G, it's a bit weird, but as you read you'll get it! I hope you enjoy the fic, and please review if you do!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Draco Malfoy leaned back in his seat, staring casually out the window and drumming his pencil monotonously on the table. His mind was not with his body in the weekly meeting of the Death Eaters, rather he was dreaming about his life two years ago, with all its simplicity and comforts. He sighed wistfully, longing for his fifteen bedroom mansion, complete with swimming pool and its own flu network. But of course, the ministry had seized control of it and everything else he'd owned - save his off shore bank accounts, the first time they'd been able to pin a kill on him.  
  
He drifted deeper into thought and was contemplating falling completely asleep when Marcus Flint, who was seated beside him, tapped his shoulder urgently. With a start Draco was roused from his reserve, he looked at Flint questioningly, "What?" he hissed.  
  
"I was just saying, Master Malfoy, that I believe it is time for you to lead your first expedition," a steely voice snapped, "And, I will thank you to pay attention when I'm speaking. Or we might find that a little discipline is in order."  
  
Draco swallowed nervously and fixed his gaze on the wooden table, unable to look the Dark Lord in the eyes, "What did you have in mind?" he asked quietly. It wasn't really a question, more a stylistic way of saying "Yes, sir, whatever you say, I'll do."  
  
Voldemort of course understood this and continued, looking at all the death eaters as he spoke, "As we all know, Harry Potter is becoming a serious danger to us-"  
  
"You want me to kill Harry Potter?" Draco interrupted.  
  
Voldemort glared at him with small snake like eyes, which glittered angrily, "If you think you could manage it. Do not interrupt me again, Draco, you're treading on thin ice today." He cleared his throat, "As I was saying, Harry Potter is a serious threat to us. He is arresting at least three of our number every month - sometimes more! This cannot continue, Harry Potter must be stopped." here he paused, "Or at least kept occupied. Here is what I want you to do, Master Malfoy; I want you to take a hostage. Someone who means the world to Potter - perhaps that little red haired wretch that he sleeps with or something. What's her name?"  
  
"Ginny Weasley," said Vincent Crabbe from the other end of the table. A pleased look came over his Stone Age features, when he realized he's answered a question, and answered it correctly. Draco was appalled, not for the first time, by his friend's stupidity.  
  
"Right, well kidnap her and then take her to your apartment in Knockturn Alley. Where you will hold on to her, until I give the order to do away with her, which will not be for a very long while, because I want Potter to be kept occupied by looking for her. If in the event that he does find out where you are, simply disapperate. But, don't you dare disapperate here, you know the drill, the five stop before headquarters? Do so, or you're dead, Malfoy and I mean that in the literal sense." Voldemort glared meaningfully at Draco, "Right, this meeting is adjourned. Get yourself a team of three, not including you, to help.  
  
With a swirl of black robes, the dark lord vanished, as did all the senior death eaters, leaving Draco alone with Flint, Crabbe and Goyle. He sighed, guessing that they would be his team for this endeavour. He hoped that it would go according to plan. Draco needed the success of his first leadership experience to move him up in the Death Eater ranks, maybe then he wouldn't get stuck working with numnuts like Crabbe, Goyle and Flint.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Hogsmede seemed to be unusually crowded to Ginny. She bumped consistently into people as she bustled about. Last minute Christmas shopping seemed to be everyone's minds.  
  
Ginny glanced down at the list in her hand, everything was purchased. Except one thing, she still needed a dress for the ministry Christmas ball. She wanted a truly impressive dress; Harry had high status in the ministry as the top Auror in a death eater crisis, and she wanted to look every bit as top class as he was.  
  
The sign for Luscious Luminous Lace, hung in front of her. Glittering brightly at her, reminding her of happier times, when Hogsmede wouldn't have been so crowded, because many other shopping villages would have been around. Death Eaters rarely came to Hogsmede, and there had never been a killing anywhere in the area. Aurors were everywhere, the use of an Avada Kadvra curse would bring them in the hundreds, any Death Eater who dared kill anyone here, would be caught within minutes. She was certain that the death eaters knew it, and stayed away purposely.  
  
Ginny pushed open the door to the shop, and was greeted by a warm current of air. She smiled and looked about the store, everything there was pretty, and she sighed wondering how she would ever be able to choose a dress.  
  
"Can I help you?" A blonde store clerk asked, giving her a cheerful smile. Ginny wondered if business was slow these days.  
  
"Ahh.yes." Ginny told him, smiling back, "I'm here looking for a dress for a Christmas ball. It needs to be green or red, because my partner's wearing red, and something really special."  
  
The man winked knowingly, "Out to impress someone, eh? Here doll face, come with me, I think I have just the thing."  
  
He led Ginny to the back of the store, and into a supply room. She stared in wonder at the vast collection of dresses on either side of her. Each one was different, but beautiful and uniquely special.  
  
Suddenly, the man whipped out his wand, in that instant, the glasses he had been wearing fell to the floor, and Ginny gasped as she recognized Draco Malfoy standing in front of her. She tried to scream, but it was too late, Draco said something to his wand, and Ginny crashed to the floor.  
  
*********************************************************** When she awoke, her first thought was that it had all been a dream. She was lying in a comfortable bed, with pillows and blankets all around her. It took her several seconds to realize, that the bed was not her own and that her arm was chain to the bed post. She thrashed helplessly; trying to figure out of the chain was adjustable, finding that it wasn't, and that she was completely unable to roll over, she began to scream. A moment later, Draco Malfoy appeared in the doorway, smirking silently at her, "What are you trying to do? Get me arrested? I hardly think such behaviour befits a lady of your .erm.breeding and stature." He gazed tantalizingly down at her and Ginny glared at him with the utmost degree of loathing.  
  
"Snake!" she hissed, "Bastard!"  
  
"Awww." taunted Draco, putting on a mocking pout, "Surely I'm not that bad? I didn't kill you after all."  
  
"Why didn't you?" demanded Ginny crossly, she was grateful, of course, but she was beginning to smell and underlying plot.  
  
"Well," Draco mused, toying with a strand of his hair, "Because we're using you to keep your boyfriend, Potter out of our business. He's getting way to close to the Dark Lord for comfort. Of course, we'll probably kill you eventually, but for the moment, you're safe."  
  
"Safe!" Ginny was furious, "Safe? In a house with you and God knows how many other death eaters? In case you didn't know, Malfoy, you're a criminal. A murderer, how the hell I am supposed to feel safe?"  
  
Draco entered the room and took a seat on the edge of her bed and grinned, "Well lets see, there's me, Flint, Goyle and umm.Crabbe. So that makes four, four Death Eaters and you."  
  
"You know, Malfoy. I hope you appreciate that when you get caught, you'll regret everything you're doing. I bet it'll be Harry that catches you, and even though he's known for giving Death Eaters some leniency if he thinks they've learned their lesson, don't expect any! I bet you'll be getting a little kiss."  
  
At this, the annoying smirk on Draco's face vanished and he glowered irritably at her.  
  
It was Ginny's turn to grin, "What's the matter, Malfoy? Never been kissed before? I'm sure that's a situation the ministry can easily remedy."  
  
Draco scooted right over to her and pinned her arms with his own. Ginny was amazed to feel how firm and strong his grip was, he looked at her menacingly. A prickle of fear shot up Ginny's spine, he'd said he wouldn't kill her, but would he hurt her? Draco leaned in so close that she could smell the mint on his breath. Then he swept in, and kissed her. She struggled wildly, but it was no use. Finally, he leaned back and gave her a cheeky grin, "There, now I have been."  
  
Draco got up and walked out of the room, leaving Ginny to scream curses after him.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Yeah, like I said it's a bit different. This story is meant to make both Draco/Ginny and Harry/Ginny fans happy, because I am both. Suggestions and comments are welcomed. If you didn't like it, please don't flame it. Flames don't help anybody, they don't reflect well on you and they aren't helpful for the author. I like constructive criticism, if you give me some, I will really appreciate it! 


	2. A Way Out

Authors Note: yeah...its been like...a year since i updated anything in this fanfiction account...horrible i know. anyhow, this is getting updated now. its kind of a crappy update, but...i hope it will do. Yes, it fully earns its PG13 ness in this chapter.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
The next morning came far too soon for Draco, he'd slept fitfully the night before; Ginny's screams had constantly woken him up, just after he'd fallen asleep. He was sure she knew she'd been keeping him up, and how she had was a mystery to him. He'd tried every noise blocking spell he knew...after a while, he'd wondered if he was really hearing her at all, or if noises were simply conjured by his imagination.  
  
He eased over onto his side and stared through sleep deprived eyes at the clock on his mantle. Ten thirty...he closed his eyes and reclined back onto the pillow - TEN THIRTY!? A little bell of panic chimed inside Draco's head. THE MEETING! Slapping his forehead he jumped out of bed and reached for his coat, which lay on the floor beside his bed.  
  
Adrenaline pumped coursed through him and he was able to get out the door in under a second before disapparating. He instantly appeared a moment later, in his seat right beside Marcus Flint, who gave him a relived look. Voldemort was not in the room.  
  
"Is he here yet?" he hissed under his breath at Marcus.  
  
"No, good for you. Where have you been?"  
  
"Overslept."  
  
Marcus gave him an incredulous look, "Overslept...you? You never sleep more than a few hours."  
  
"Thats all I got last night."  
  
"Up late, watching Ginny?"  
  
"More like listening to her scream."  
  
Marcus patted his shoulder sympathetically, "I'm sorry, mate, thats the devil. Crabbe and Goyle are watching her right?"  
  
"Yeah I hope, I didn't check to make sure they were awake."  
  
Marcus opened his mouth to respond, but stopped when he noticed a figure begin to shimmer into focus at the front of the room. Seconds later, the dark lord appeared, a scowl on his face. He paced for a moment before announcing in a loud voice, "I'll make this quick. Get into sub-groups, discuss the progress of the aurors and your individual operations. Write me a report and give it to me at the end."  
  
Marcus grinned, "Right, well I have been busy trying to keep Weasley and his little gang away from our torture and information centre. He's getting really close, its kind of unnerving, but I did manage to catch a glimpse of him yesterday...and Potter wasn't with him! Which obviously is excellent for you, because it means that you're doing a good job of distracting him."  
  
"Good..." Draco yawned sleepily, "Would you mind if I dose off for a second? Write the report...I'll owe you one."  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Ginny had been awake for hours trying to undue the belts that strapped her to the bed, success had occurred at around 5 in the morning and she'd been waiting for a time when she knew she would be alone to leave. She'd seen Draco leave a while earlier through the crack in the door, but not having seen Crabbe or Goyle exit the building, she wasn't sure if they were gone too. Hunger, had begun to plague her and she was desperately thirsty.  
  
Not to mention bored. Being locked up in a little room wasn't exactly fun and games as Ginny had quickly realized. She had been envisioning Harry rushing into the room to rescue her in a knightly fashion, but thus far he hadn't shown up. She'd been disappointed by this, but she was sure that Harry would find her - eventually.  
  
Something outside her room clattered and she heard the slow giggle that belonged to Goyle followed instantly by a string of Crabbe's incomprehensible muttering. She sat up, listening, hoping to catch even the shortest phrase that she could understand.  
  
The door clattered open and Crabbe entered grinning stupidly.  
  
"Eh Goyle? come 'ere."  
  
Goyle crashed in behind him, "Yeah, wut is it?"  
  
"Look 'ow pretty she's got."  
  
Goyle turned his head to the side and looked at her, "Right purty."  
  
"Draco didn' say we couldn' hev fun wiv 'er did 'e?"  
  
Goyle pondered this for a moment. Panic rose in Ginny's chest, she didn't know what type of fun Crabbe was talking about, but the sense of dread in the pit of her stomach told her that she didn't want to find out.  
  
Goyle began to chuckle, "Lets take a look at her." Crabbe nodded mutely and clammoured onto the bed. Ginny screamed louder than she had ever in her life, praying that someone, anyone would help her.  
  
Crabbe used one muscular hand to hold her down, and the other to rip her shirt from her body. Ginny bit him in desperation, Crabbe realed back and she saw blood drip from his fingers.  
  
"Why you stupid cow!" bellowed Goyle and he slapped her viciously across the face. He then leaned down on her and kissed her, full on. She struggled helplessly, as his tongue pushed hard against hers. When Crabbe began fiddling with her belt, her fear gave her strength and she bit down once again as hard as she could on Goyle's tongue.  
  
With a suppressed scream he pulled back free of her. She could taste his blood in her mouth. He slapped her again. Now, she could taste her own blood in her mouth mingling with his. Crabbe had her pants off, and was rubbing a huge hand up and down her thigh. She wasn't sure what Goyle was doing, she didn't care.  
  
Suddenly, Goyle was on top of her, and was removing her bra. She squealed in utter terror as he pushed her back onto the cushions of her bed. She closed her eyes and waited...knowing already what Crabbe was going to do.  
  
But then, she heard the door creak open, and someone shouted in a commanding voice, "GET OFF HER!"  
  
Crabbe pressed hard onto her body and fear took over, the world went blank.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********* hehe review. probably there will be more sometime soon. im working on reupdating my stories. 


End file.
